


Løvetannbarn

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar lidelse, Kjærlighet ved første blikk, M/M, ensomhet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Au. Isak jobber som sosionom ved Barne- og ungdomspsykiatrisk poliklinikk.Even er psykolog og en anerkjent forfatter, og Isak er hans største fan.





	1. Chapter 1

_Midt i asfalten spirer løvetannen opp. Den lille stilken har funnet en vei - et lite hull - til tross for stor motstand, og skinner vakkert i vårsolen._

-

"Isak, jeg trenger litt hjelp her inne" roper Sara da han kommer inn på avdelingen tirsdag morgen. Han har jobbet som sosionom ved Barne- og ungdomspsykiatrisk poliklinikk (BUP) i tre år nå, og er _veldig_ vant til at det er travle dager.

Han løper inn i naborommet, og ser at Sara står sammen med en tydelig beruset 13-åring som kaster opp i ei bøtte.

"Iben?" spør han bekymret. Jenta ble skrevet ut fra sykehuset i går etter å ha vært innlagt med alvorlig angst og depresjon.

Isak var skeptisk til utskrivningen, og fortalte legen at han hadde en dårlig magefølelse når det gjaldt de alkoholiserte foreldrene hennes, men de lovte dypt og hellig at de skulle passe godt på henne. Her står hun likevel, med blodsprengte øyne og hullete bukse, bøyd over ei bøtte.

"Dette kommer til å gå fint" sier han og setter seg på kne ved siden av henne. Han holder håret opp i en slags hestehale, og stryker beroligende over ryggen hennes. Hun kaster opp igjen, før hun setter seg ned på gulvet og gjemmer hodet i hendene. 

"Fortell meg hva som skjedde" sier han, og setter seg ned ved siden av.

"Jeg bare... orket ikke mer" sier hun. Isak nikker, og kjenner at det går kaldt nedover ryggen hans. Det er _alltid_ forferdelig å høre at  _så_ unge mennesker allerede har gitt opp livet.

"Det går fint, du er trygg her" sier han beroligende.

"Jeg klarte det ikke. Jeg bare fikk det ikke til, Isak" sier hun.

"Hva fikk du ikke til?" spør han med rolig stemme.

"Å bli et løvetannbarn, slik som du fortalte om" sier hun, og ser bort på ham med store, triste øyne.

-

Det var først da Isak begynne på sosionomstudiet at han forsto betegnelsen løvetannbarn - et ord han har fått høre hele barndommen. Mange mener at han fant en vei - et smutthull - til tross for stor motstand i barndommen.

Han mener selv at han har vokst opp og blitt suksessfull som voksen _på grunn_ _av_ barndommen, ikke _til tross for_ den. Som en løvetann ga han aldri opp, og fant til slutt veien til overflaten.

 _Isak, løvetannbarnet_. Det var slik de omtalte ham i fosterhjemmet han havnet i etter at moren ble psykisk syk og faren stakk av. Det hang et bilde av en løvetann på veggen, og den blomsten har alltid betydd mye - mye mer enn han turte å innrømme i barndommen. Løvetannen ga ham alltid et håp om en bedre fremtid. 

I dag forteller han alltid de unge pasientene om løvetannens enorme kraft, i håp om at de også skal finne trygghet i den fine lille blomsten, som mange omtaler som ugress.

Isak var _aldri_ i tvil om hva han skulle studere etter Nissen. Mens kompisene tok et friår eller studerte idrett på Bali, begynte han rett på sosionomstudiet. Han ville bruke sin egen erfaring til å hjelpe andre barn og unge, og gi dem håp om at de også én dag kunne bli som en løvetann.

På mange måter har han viet livet sitt til å hjelpe andre. Han suger til seg all kunnskap han kan, og leser _alle_ bøker som finnes om psykisk helse og familieproblemer.

I fjor begynte han på videreutdanning i psykisk helse ved siden av jobben, og det var da han oppdaget sin ultimate favorittbok; "Min vei tilbake". Det er en ærlig og ekstremt gripende bok om forfatterens egen kamp mot psykiske problemer, og Isak har lest den sikkert 20 ganger allerede. 

Han har brukt boken _mye_ til inspirasjon i arbeidet med sin egen bok, om barndommen og livet etterpå. Boken er ferdig skrevet for lenge siden, men han tviler på om han noen gang kommer til å være tøff nok til å publisere den.

-

"Det er ikke for sent. Det er aldri for sent" sier han beroligende mens han stryker den unge jenta på ryggen. 

"Sara, fikser du et rom til henne?" sier han før han snur seg tilbake til Iben. "Dette fikser vi sammen, ok?" 

Iben nikker, men er ikke helt til stede i samtalen. Isak sukker og reiser seg opp. "Nå skal du få sove ut rusen, også tar vi en ny prat i kveld" sier han bestemt. 

Dessverre er det ofte slik at pasienter kommer tilbake igjen og igjen. Noen sliter med psykiske problemer som bipolar lidelse eller alvorlig depresjon, mens andre har utviklet angst eller andre problemer på grunn av dårlige forhold i hjemmet. Isak har sett det meste.

Han går inn på vaktrommet, hvor de er i gang med vaktskifte, og setter seg ned på den harde plaststolen. Én av de psykiatriske sykepleierne forteller om hva som har skjedd på dagskiftet, og Isak følger nøye med.

"Du har jo et veldig godt forhold til Iben, Isak, så jeg håper du kan ha hovedansvar for henne resten av uken?" spør Sana, en av legene. 

"Det _vet_ du at jeg ikke kan. Jeg reiser bort i morgen" sier han. De har pratet om dette _mange_ ganger, men det går som regel inn det ene øret og ut det andre.

"Ja, stemmer det. Du skal på den psykologkonferansen?" spør Noora, og det skinner gjennom at hun er _veldig_ misunnelig. 

Det var mange på avdelingen som ønsket å dra, men Isak brukte en innlevering på studiet som unnskyldning, og var den eneste som fikk godkjent søknaden. Han er i gang med å skrive en lang rapport om boken "Min vei tilbake", og forfatteren skal holde et foredrag på _akkurat_ den konferansen. Isak gleder seg mye mer enn han tør å innrømme.

"Da gir jeg hovedansvaret for Iben til deg, Vilde" sier Sana og snur seg mot den blonde sykepleieren. Isak kjenner at han blir bekymret med én gang. Vilde er en søt og sprudlende person, men dessverre er hun litt for naiv. Hun har en tendens til å tro at pasientene er klare for hjemreise _lenge_ før de faktisk er det.

"Husk at Iben ikke skal skrives ut med det første da. Dere prøvde det i går, og se hvordan det gikk" sier Isak bestemt.

Han _vet_ at mange av kollegaene ser opp til ham, og stoler på hans dømmekraft. Han er én av dem som brenner _mest_ for faget, og blir ofte spurt om råd før beslutninger blir tatt.

"Iben blir ikke skrevet ut igjen før Isak sier at hun er klar. Det har jeg allerede skrevet i journalen" sier Sana, og Isak smiler fornøyd. Da slipper han å bekymre seg for det mens han er bortreist. Han vet at Sana vet at han hadde bekymret seg _hele_ turen hvis ikke.

-

Samme kveld låser Isak seg inn hjemme klokka 23, og synker ned i sofaen. Det har vært et langt og krevende skift, og vanligvis synes han at det er deilig å komme hjem til stillheten i leiligheten. I dag føles det bare ensomt. 

Han tenker på Iben, og på det hun sa mens hun satt på gulvet. Hun var klar til å gi opp livet, kun 13 år gammel. Det er slike opplevelser som setter spor i ham, og som gjør han lidenskapelig opptatt av faget. 

Han strekker seg etter "Min vei tilbake", som ligger på stuebordet, og leser om igjen kapittelet om da forfatteren nesten ga opp. Han bruker alltid den boka som inspirasjon i jobben han gjør, og de fleste kollegaene hans begynner å bli _rimelig_ lei av at han alltid siterer fra den. 

_Jeg sto der på kanten, rett før jeg hoppet. I hodet var det fullstendig kaos. Tankene kretset rundt foreldrene mine, barndommen og fremtiden jeg aldri fikk. Jeg tok et skritt nærmere kanten, men heldigvis klarte jeg ikke å hoppe. I dag sier jeg heldigvis, og nå skal jeg forklare hvorfor._

Isak smiler mens han leser. Det er noe med den boken som er så ubeskrivelig fengende og levende, at han kan lett se for seg mannen som står der på kanten. Han kjenner igjen mange av de unge pasientene sine i beskrivelsene. 

Isak lukker boka, og legger seg ned på sofaen igjen. Han tenker på morgendagen, og på foredraget han skal få høre. Han kan med hånden på hjertet si at han _aldri_ i sitt liv har vært _så_ spent før.

Han sovner kort tid senere med hodet fullt av tanker om faglig påfyll og gode diskusjoner.

-

Neste morgen våkner Isak av at vekkerklokka piper. Han slår hardt ned på den, og strekker seg. Hvorfor gidder han _alltid_ å sove på sofaen? Han vet at det har noe å gjøre med at det føles mindre ensomt på den harde sofaen, enn en i den store og tomme senga.

Han kjenner at det verker i hele ryggen da han reiser seg, men hopper inn i dusjen og gjør seg klar til avreise. Han pakker de siste tingene, og løper ned trappa til taxien som venter utenfor. Klokka nærmer seg seks, og han håper _inderlig_ at han rekker flyet halv åtte. 

 _Heldigvis_ er han ute før rushet starter, og får til og med gå gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen uten kø. Klokka kvart på syv kan han _endelig_ sette seg ned ved gaten, og drar boka opp fra sekken.

_En mørk tanke på en mørk kveld, og en mørk tanke på en lys dag. For meg var depresjonen alltid verre om dagen, og skammen over sykdommen var verre enn selve symptomene._

Isak leser de velkjente ordene, og skriver ned en rekke spørsmål som han ønsker å stille forfatteren. 

1\. Hvorfor tror du så mange skammer seg over å være psykisk syk?  
2\. Er du glad for at du lever i dag?  
3\. Har du noen gode råd til barn og unge som sliter med psykiske problemer?

"Vi har en melding til alle passasjerer på SAS-rute SK4035 til Stavanger. Vi begynner boarding nå ved gate 12" hører han at en monoton stemme sier på høytaleren, og reiser seg fra stolen.

Boardingen går fort, og Isak sovner med én gang han setter seg ned i setet. Han våkner ikke før flyet lander på Sola lufthavn, og han ser ut vinduet. Sola skinner i Stavanger i dag, og Isak tenker at alle ryktene om vått vestlandsvær har blitt gjort til skamme. 

Han tar en taxi direkte til Victoria hotell i Stavanger sentrum, og sjekker inn. Han er litt sent ute, og skifter fort til skjorte og jeans før han går ned i konferansesalen. Det er høyt lydnivå og rundt 50 mennesker i salen da han går inn. Han henter seg en kopp kaffe før han velger seg et sete _helt_ bakerst i rommet. 

Det er fire ulike foredragsholdere som skal prate i dag, men Isak kjenner at han driter litt i hvem de andre tre er. Han bryr seg _kun_ om dagens første foredrag. Han kjenner at det begynner å krible i kroppen av spenning, og det føles litt som om han skal treffe en kjendis. 

Han blir nesten litt starstruck av å tenke på at hans favorittforfatter sitter i nærheten, selv om han ikke _aner_ hvordan han ser ut. Kanskje han sitter her i dette rommet? Isak ser seg rundt i forventning.

"Fint om alle kan finne seg en plass, for nå begynner vi" sier en dame i slutten av 20-årene, og det blir et voldsomt leven mens alle finner seg en stol.

"Flott. Som dere sikkert vet, så er det fire spennende og dyktige fagfolk som skal prate her i dag. Førstemann ut er utdannet psykolog, og jeg regner med at de fleste her har lest den fantastiske boken hans. Han har skrevet "Min vei tilbake" om sine egne erfaringer med psykisk sykdom, og boken blir rost av alle kritikerne. Ta godt imot ham" sier hun med et smil.

Salen begynner å klappe, og Isak sperrer opp øynene da han ser at favorittforfatteren hans kommer gående ut på scenen. Han er _mye_ yngre enn han hadde forestilt seg, nesten på Isaks alder, og har blondt hår og store, blå øyne. _Fy faen_ , han er hot. Isak må konsentrere seg hardt om å høre etter på hva han sier.

"Hei alle sammen. Tusen takk for den varme velkomsten. Jeg heter Even Bech Næsheim, og er forfatteren av boken "Min vei tilbake"", sier han med et lite smil.


	2. Chapter 2

Isak har mange ganger forestilt seg hvordan favorittforfatteren hans ser ut. Hverken Google eller Facebook har gitt et godt svar, men han har sett for seg en person som er tydelig preget av en vanskelig fortid, med tydelige fysiske og psykiske arr.

Han har ikke sett for seg _dette._ Hvis Isak hadde sett Even tilfeldig på gaten, ville han ha tenkt at han har _alt_ på stell og den beste selvtilliten i verden. Han ler uanstrengt på scenen, smiler sjarmerende til publikum og prater med en mørk og rolig stemme.

"Én av grunnene til at jeg valgte å skrive boken min, er at jeg ønsker å spre håp. Det er viktig at spesielt barn og unge som sliter psykisk vet at det er mulig å få et godt liv likevel. I dag holder jeg sykdommen i sjakk med medisiner, jeg jobber fulltid som psykolog og har et godt liv. Det hadde jeg _aldri_ trodd for ti år siden" forteller Even, mens han går frem og tilbake over scenen med lange skritt.

Isak sitter der helt trollbundet, og ser rundt seg at alle de andre virker like fascinert av foredragsholderen. Folk noterer, smiler for seg selv og virker _veldig_ sjarmert av væremåten til Even.

Even fremstår som om han ikke har en eneste bekymring i verden, men Isak vet bedre. Han har lest boken hans _mange_ ganger, og vet at han har vært så langt nede som det er mulig å komme. Han prøvde å ta sitt eget liv, og kuttet kontakten med alle vennene sine. Likevel er historien hans en solskinnshistorie, fordi han kan stå her i dag og fortelle om opplevelsene _så_ åpent og reflektert.

Isak sitter helt i ro og hører etter på det han forteller. Han snakker med en slik ro at det er _umulig_ å ikke bli imponert og fascinert.

"Jeg var heldig og hadde en fantastisk barndom med to tilstedeværende foreldre. Min sykdom er noe jeg har arvet, og det er noe jeg kommer til å kjempe mot hele livet" forteller Even på scenen.

Det virker som om Even ikke bryr seg om at han utleverer seg til _en haug_ med fremmede. Han har jo allerede gjort det i boken, og er vel vant til det, men det er likevel noe annet å stå ansikt til ansikt med publikum med en slik ro. Isak lytter fascinert, og noterer ivrig underveis.

"Tusen takk for oppmerksomheten" sier Even etter å ha pratet i 45 minutter. Isak tenker at det føltes mer som fem minutter, og han vil gjerne høre mer. _Mye_ mer. Publikum klapper entusiastisk, og dama i slutten av 20-årene kommer opp på scenen igjen med en bukett med blomster.

"Mr. Næsheim har det litt travelt, men vi har tid til noen få spørsmål før han må løpe" sier hun til salen.

Det er flere som rekker hånda i været, men Isak klarer ikke høre etter på hva de spør om. Han kjenner at han får litt panikk av tanken på at Even skal forsvinne fra konferansen før han får muligheten til å stille spørsmålene sine, og takke ham for den inspirerende boka.

Isak reiser seg fra setet og lister seg ut av salen. Han går foran mot sceneinngangen, og stiller seg på utsiden for å vente. Han føler seg litt dum, som en litt for ivrig fan, men han har ikke noe valg. Han har ikke reist helt til Stavanger for å la Even forsvinne uten et ord.

Etter ti minutter hører han applaus fra salen igjen, og regner med at spørsmålsrunden er over. Han finner frem notatboken og en penn, og gjør seg klar til å stille spørsmålene kjapt om han må.

Akkurat da kommer to vakter bort og ser skeptisk på Isak.

"Hva gjør du her?" spør han ene med en irritert stemme. Han er stor og kraftig, med mørkt hår og en typisk "Jeg eier verden og er sjefen her"-holdning.

"Jeg venter på Even Bech Næsheim" sier Isak. "Jeg vil gjerne stille ham noen spørsmål".

"Mr. Næsheim er litt travel i dag, så jeg må be deg om å sette deg inn i salen med de andre igjen" sier mannen.

Isak himler litt med øynene, og tenker at vakten får det til å høres ut som om Even er presidenten av USA eller noe.

"Det tar ikke lang tid, har bare et par spørsmål" sier han bestemt.

Akkurat da åpner døra seg, og Even går med raske skritt fremover uten å kaste et blikk i Isaks retning.

"Unnskyld at jeg forstyrrer, men jeg har et par spørs..." begynner Isak før vakten avbryter ham midt i setningen.

"Som sagt er Mr. Næsheim en veldig travel mann" sier han irritert.

Even stopper opp og snur seg rundt. Han ser rett inn i øynene til Isak, og myser litt forsiktig, som om han prøver å forstå situasjonen. Isak stirrer tilbake, og kjenner at rødmen sprer seg i kinnene. _Fy faen_ , han føler seg som en skikkelig fangirl nå.

"Jeg må nesten be deg om å gå tilbake til konferansesalen eller forlate hotellet" sier vakten overdrevet dramatisk, og tar tak i skulderen hans for å føre ham bort.

"Vent, det går fint. Jeg har det ikke _så_ travelt" sier Even, og overrasker dem begge.

"Men taxien står utenfor og venter" sier vakten litt oppgitt.

"Det går fint" sier Even, som ikke har brutt øyekontakten med Isak én eneste gang. "Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" spør han.

"Ehh, jeg elsker boka de, også har jeg noen spørsmål. Jeg studerer psykisk helsearbeid, og skriver en oppgave om historien din" sier Isak fort. Han er redd for at Even skal ombestemme seg og gå ut i taxien likevel. "Kan vi sette oss ned noen få minutter?" spør han ivrig.

"Hmm, jeg har det faktisk veldig travelt nå" sier Even. "Men hvis jeg kan få nummeret ditt, så kan vi holde kontakten?" spør han med et lite smil. Han stirrer på Isak med et intenst blikk, og myser forsiktig som om han prøver å tolke oppførselen hans.

"Er det sant? Det hadde vært skikkelig fett. Jeg har lest boka de sikkert tyve ganger" sier han, og hører selv at han høres _alt_ for gira ut. Men det er vanskelig å være avslappet når hans ultimate favorittforfatter, og den flinkeste foredragsholderen han noensinne har hørt, står rett foran ham og ser _slik_ ut.

Even holder frem mobilen sin, og Isak skriver ivrig inn nummeret sitt.

"Hva heter du forresten?" spør han. Det intense blikket hans gjør at Isak føler seg utilpass og fantastisk på samme tid.

"Isak. Jeg heter Isak" sier han.

"Isak..." gjentar Even med et smil, mens han skriver det inn på mobilen. "Det var hyggelig å møte deg, og det er tydelig at du brenner for faget ditt" sier han hyggelig.

"Det gjør jeg virkelig. Takk ass" sier Isak, og kjenner at han rødmer litt av komplimentet.

"Vi snakkes da, Isak" sier Even med lav stemme, før han smiler forsiktig, snur seg og går ut av hotellet.

Isak står igjen alene og føler seg som en rødmende, overivrig tulling. Han hadde én sjanse til å få ha en god faglig diskusjon med den klokeste mannen i bransjen, og nå fremsto han sikkert som tidenes raring. Han bare _håper_ at Even tar kontakt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nå må jeg be deg om å gå tilbake til salen eller forlate hotellet" sier vakten nedlatende, og Isak himler med øynene. 

Han går tilbake til konferansesalen uten den samme lettheten og entusiasmen han følte da han kom hit før i dag. Han maste seg til å få reise hit fordi han så _gjerne_ ville prate med Even om boken, og om den felles lidenskapen for fagen.

"Min vei tilbake" har betydd så _endelig_ mye for ham - både personlig og faglig, og han hadde et _stort_ håp om at han skulle få formidle akkurat det til forfatteren. Nå føler han bare at han har dummet seg ut - som vanlig. Han angrer på alt han sa da han _endelig_ sto ansikt til ansikt med Even, og føler at han gikk glipp av tidenes mulighet.

Han har gått gjennom møtet i hodet mange ganger, og han føler seg _rimelig_ sikker på at Even _ikke_ kommer til å ta kontakt. Han får sikkert utallige henvendelser fra studenter og helsepersonell daglig, og har selvfølgelig ikke tid til å følge opp alle som ønsker svar. Han ba sikkert om nummeret til Isak for å være høflig, og har nok glemt det allerede.

Isak setter seg ned i setet sitt igjen, og drar frem notatboken. Den er full av ubesvarte spørsmål, og selv om det er litt flaut å innrømme, så føler han seg rett og slett litt knust. Han var _så_ gira da han først ankom konferansen, men føler at dagen har vært helt bortkastet.

Han prøver å høre etter på hva neste foredragsholder forteller, og vet at det objektivt sett er faglig interessant, men det føles plutselig helt uviktig.

Han sniker seg ut av salen før siste foredragsholder kommer på scenen, og tar heisen opp til hotellrommet sitt. Han finner frem boka og legger seg ned på senga. Foredraget til Even belyste flere nye sider av historien, og Isak har lyst til å lese hele boka om igjen _enda_ en gang.

Han har hele tiden sett for seg en sliten og ødelagt person, en person som er helt ulik Even. Han virket så selvsikker og trygg, og det virket som om han hadde kontroll over _alt_. Isak kan aldri huske å ha vært _så_ imponert over noen i hele sitt liv.

Han blar opp til kapittel tre i boka, hans favorittkapittel, og begynner å lese de velkjente ordene.

_Ut fra et evolusjonspsykologisk perspektiv, har skammet vært viktig for å motivere mennesker til å følge samfunnets normer og regler. Man ønsker å passe inn, og ønsker å ivareta det sosiale fellesskapet._

_Dessverre skammer jeg meg alltid for mye. Hver gang jeg krasjer, og alt spilles av som en i sakte film i hodet mitt, kommer den uendelige skammer snikende. Følelsen av skam er vanskelig å gripe tak i, og umulig å forstå, men den kan drepe hele livsgnisten til et menneske. De fleste mennesker har følt skam og vet hvordan det føles, men den skammen man føler etter å ha vært manisk og krasjer ned i det dypeste hullet, den er det helt umulig for andre mennesker å forstå._

Even skriver så levende og fint, men samtidig så forståelig at Isak nok en gang blir imponert. Han har aldri tidligere følt en _så_ ekstrem tilknytning til hverken en bok eller en forfatter, og etter dagens foredrag er fascinasjonen sterkere enn noen gang.

Han har brukt boka mye i arbeidet på BUP, og spesielt med Iben. Iben har hatt en tøff oppvekst med alkoholiserte foreldre, og utviklet angst og depresjon i ungdomsårene. Hun har skammet seg over fortiden, over foreldrene sine og over seg selv. Isak har sitert boka til Even flere ganger, og er helt overbevist om at det har gitt Iben nytt håp og motivasjon til å kjempe videre. 

Isak legger fra seg boka på nattbordet, og kjenner at øyenlokkene føles tunge. Han gir etter for behovet, og lukker øynene forsiktig. Etter noen få sekunder sovner han.

-

Tre timer senere sperrer Isak opp øynene, og ser at det begynner å bli mørkt utenfor vinduet. Klokka nærmer seg seks, og han gnir seg i øynene. _Faen da._ Det er kun en halvtime til konferansemiddagen starter, og han må kjappe seg hvis han skal rekke det.

Han tar en kort dusj og hiver på seg dressen, før han stresser med å få på seg slipset. Psykologer og psykiatere pleier alltid å være staselig kledd på slike konferanser, og Isak kan ikke være noe dårligere. Ofte føler han at de ser litt ned på ham fordi han "bare" er sosionom, men egentlig er han veldig stolt av yrket sitt. Han møter pasienter og brukere på sitt mest sårbare, og føler at han får gjort en forskjell der det trengs, hver eneste dag.

Han fester slipsknuten, som av én eller annen grunn alltid blir litt skjev, og går ut av hotellrommet. Han tar heisen ned til første etasje, og går bort til resepsjonen.

"Halla. Jeg skal spise middag med psykologkonferansen. Hvor skal jeg gå da?" spør han, og prøver å høres hyggelig ut.

"Hej, ja, du kan bare gå op ad trappen og til venstre" sier resepsjonisten på dansk.

"Supert, takk ass" sier han med et smil.

Han går opp trappa og inn i en liten sal som er stappfull av mennsker. Det er mange små, runde bord med hvit duk og stivpyntede servitører som går rundt med brett fulle av champagne. Isak tar et glass og stiller seg langs veggen alene. Han føler seg alltid litt klein når han må tvangssosialisere seg med en haug av folk. Han vet at det selvfølgelig kan være kjempeflott for karrieren å få gode kontakter, men han har _alltid_ vært dårlig på small talk.

"Fint hvis alle kan sette seg ned, for nå blir forretten snart servert" sier den samme dama som før i dag inn i mikrofonen.

Isak velger det nærmeste bordet, og setter seg ned på en stol. Han henger dressjakken på stolen og tar en stor slurk av champagnen. Han trenger å roe nervene litt hvis han skal fremstå interessant og faglig kompetent sammen med en haug av psykologer hele kvelden. Av erfaring har de en tendens til å _kun_ snakke fag, og selv om Isak vet at han har stålkontroll på det meste i jobben sin, får han ofte mye nerver i slike situasjoner.

"Heey" sier ei jente med kort, mørkt hår i det hun setter seg ned ved siden av Isak.

"Halla" svarer han.

"Jeg heter Emma" sier hun med et stort smil og tar ham i hånda.

"Isak" svarer han med et nikk.

"Er du psykolog eller?" spør hun.

"Næ. Sosionom" svarer han vagt.

"Oii, så tøft. Jeg elsker sosionomer" sier hun litt _for_ entusiastisk. "Hva synes du om foredragene i dag? Han første var jo helt syyykt flink. Folk prata om det i pausen, og alle virker _så_ imponert. Jeg hadde aldri trodd at han var gal" sier hun, uten å vente på at Isak skal svare på noen av spørsmålene.

"Mhm, han var dritflink" svarer han ærlig. Isak har på en måte følt at "Min vei tilbake" er hans egen oppdagelse, og at han er den eneste som er _så_ fascinert og fenget av boken. Men nå sitter han visst her i et rom fullt av likesinnede.

En eldre mann setter seg ned på andre siden av Isak og strekker frem hånda si. "Frank Paulsen, psykiater" sier han formelt med et nikk.

Isak må konse hardt om å ikke le, for det er så _typisk_ psykiatere å føle seg overlegne på slike konferanser. "Isak Valtersen, sosionom" sier han. Mannen synes tydeligvis ikke at dette var imponerende nok, for han snur seg andre veien for å hilse på den andre sidemannen. Isak himler med øynene for seg selv.

Akkurat da hører han at Emma gisper ved siden av ham. Han snur seg rundt og ser at hun nistirrer på noe i andre enden av rommet. Isak flytter blikket mot den andre inngangsdøra og sperrer opp øynene.

"Er ikke det han foredragsholderen? Jeg trodde han skulle reise videre før i dag" sier Emma.

Isak nikker fraværende, og klarer ikke ta øynene bort fra Even. Han står der sammen med den irriterende vakten, og blikket hans skanner rommet som om han leter etter noe.

Blikket hans stopper opp da han får øye på Isak, og et lite smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans.

Isak ser fort ned i bordet og kjenner at panikken tar plass i magen igjen. _Faen_ , Even merket sikkert at Isak satt og stirret som en tenåring på Justin Bieber-konsert. Han kjenner at han rødmer av skam, og nistirrer ned i champagneglasset sitt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det ble litt mye indre monolog og lite handling. Håper dere vil henge med litt til <3


	4. Chapter 4

"Han har jo med seg vakter og greier. Hva er greia med det?" spør Emma mens hun ser bort på Even. Isak nekter å se bort der igjen, i frykt for å bli oppdaget, så han stirrer på Emma i stedet.

"Vet ikke ass" svarer han.

Emma snur seg og smiler sjarmerende til Isak. "Han tror sikkert at han er bedre enn alle oss andre, bare fordi han har skrevet en bok liksom" sier hun og himler med øynene.

Isak tenker på boken som han selv har skrevet, som ligger gjemt i en hemmelig mappe på laptopen. Han skulle _gjerne_ hatt motet til å utgi den og prate om den, slik som Even gjør.

"Synes han virker veldig hyggelig, jeg" sier Isak ærlig. Det var _ingenting_ med holdningen til Even som virket overlegent eller nedlatende da de møttes.

Isak kaster et kjapt blikk mot inngangsdøren, og ser at Even nå har satt seg ned ved det ene bordet. Han har på seg mørkeblå dress og hvit skjorte, og håret er stylet men ser likevel mykt ut. Isak lurer igjen på hvordan det er mulig å se _slik_ ut, når man har den vonde fortiden som han har.

Even snur seg mot sidemannen og begynner å prate entusiastisk, og Isak puster lettet ut. Nå slipper han å bekymre seg for å bli tatt for stirring.

De stivpyntede servitørene kommer inn i rommet igjen med store brett, og setter ut forretter på alle bordene. Isak ser ned på en liten skål med fiskesuppe, og kjenner at magen rumler av sult. Han smaker ivrig, og kaster samtidig et kjapt blikk mot Even som også har fått forretten plassert foran seg. Han ser på at Even tar skjeen sakte inn i munnen, svelger og slikker seg rundt de fyldige leppene. Isak svelger hardt og snur seg mot Emma igjen. Nå må han slutte å oppføre seg som en håpløs fan.

"Hvor jobber du da?" spør han for å distrahere seg selv. Han kan ikke sitte her og nistirre på den hotte forfatteren som en tulling.

"Jeg jobber ikke, så jeg er egentlig her for å få litt kontakter" sier Emma med et smil. "Har betalt billetten selv" forklarer hun.

"Aha" sier Isak, og kjenner at han egentlig ikke er så veldig overrasket.

En eldre mann går opp på scenen og begynner å prate inn i mikrofonen, og Isak er glad for forstyrrelsen. "Fint hvis vi kan få alles oppmerksomhet et øyeblikk" sier mannen, og alle i rommet snur seg mot ham. "Even Bech Næsheim skulle egentlig reise til Trondheim i dag, men ombestemte seg i siste liten. Det er vi _veldig_ glade for, og han har sagt ja til å lese et lite utdrag fra boken sin for oss her i kveld" sier han, og hele salen begynner å klappe entusiastisk.

Isak er egentlig ikke så fan av faglig underholdning i sosiale lag, men dette er _virkelig_ gode nyheter. Han får _aldri_ nok av å høre på at han forteller om "Min vei tilbake".

Even går opp på scenen og tar imot mikrofonen. "Hei alle sammen. Jeg skal ikke plage dere for lenge, men arrangørene ba meg om å lese litt fra boken min som betaling for kveldens middag" sier han med et smil, og alle begynner å le.

Han tar frem boka si, som ikke ser _på langt nær_ så brukt ut som Isak sin, og begynner å lese. Isak hører med én gang at det er et utdrag fra kapittel fire, og smiler mens han lytter.

"Veien tilbake var som en øde landevei. Veien var svingete, tok uventede vendinger og noen ganger måtte jeg bare stoppe helt opp for å slippe andre forbi. Stort sett var jeg alene på veien, men av og til møtte jeg noen som var på vei i motsatt retning. Jeg var heldig og hadde familien min med meg i bilen, men ofte føltes det likevel som om jeg satt der alene" leser han.

Isak smiler. Han liker det kapittelet veldig godt, og _elsker_ å høre på at Even leser. Det gir ham også en unnskyldning for å stirre uten å virke creepy.

"Det var egentlig alt jeg ville lese her i dag. Den metaforen har betydd mye for meg, og viten om at jeg én dag kom til å nå målet var veldig viktig" sier han.

Hele salen klapper, og Even bukker forsiktig før han går tilbake til bordet sitt. Isak vil gjerne høre mer, _mye mer,_ men er glad for den lille smakebiten de fikk høre. Etter noen sekunder er praten i gang igjen, og susingen av stemmer fyller rommet.

"Jeg må gå og pudre nesen litt" sier Emma og blunker sjarmerende før hun reiser seg og går mot toalettene.

Isak har _veldig_ lite lyst til å prate med den overlegne psykiateren på andre siden av ham, så han bare stirrer ned i bordet og sipper rødvin. Emma virker ikke akkurat som den skarpeste kniven i skuffen, men han foretrekker å prate med henne fremfor å sitte her alene og repetere _"Ikke se på Even, ikke se på Even"_ i hodet sitt.

Plutselig hører han en mørk stemme bak seg som sier "Halla".

Isak skvetter litt og snur seg rundt. Der står Even Bech Næsheim med et skjevt smil og smilende øyne.

"Ehh, hei" sier Isak og svelger hardt. _Faen_ , han har sikkert merket at Isak stirrer og lurer på hva problemet hans er. "Sorry ass" sier han.

Even rynker øyenbrynene og studerer Isak med et forvirret blikk.

"Sorry for hva?" spør han.

"Ehh, bare for at jeg maste på deg tidligere i dag" sier han og kjenner at han rødmer. _Shit,_ Even er _enda_ penere på nært hold, og Isak må konsentrere seg om å ikke se ned på leppene hans.

"Det var bare hyggelig det. Kan jeg sette meg ned litt?" spør Even med et smil.

Isak nikker forsiktig, og ser at Even setter seg ned på stolen til Emma.

"Hvis noen skal be om unnskyldning, så er det meg. Jeg hadde det litt travelt, men vil gjerne svare på spørsmålene dine" sier han.

"Ja? Så fett" svarer Isak og kjenner at han blir _skikkelig_ gira. Even er virkelig en fascinerende person med en spennende fortid, og Isak har _ekstremt_ mange spørsmål som han ønsker svar på.

"Bor du her på hotellet?" spør Even, og Isak nikker. "Da kan vi møtes i morgen og ta en prat?" spør han.

"Serr? Det hadde vært skikkelig fett. Det er som sagt favorittboka mi, og jeg har _så_ mange spørsmål" sier Isak litt _for_ entusiastisk. _Faen,_ nå høres han ut som en fangirl igjen.

Even ler forsiktig og ser litt forlegen ut. "Det er veldig hyggelig å høre, Isak. Jeg klarte dessverre å miste mobilen min før i dag, men kan vi bare møtes i resepsjonen klokka 12 i morgen?" spør han.

Isak nikker ivrig. "Tusen takk ass" sier han og smiler forsiktig.

Akkurat da hører han en irritert stemme bak dem.

"Unnskyld meg, men dette er _min_ plass, og Isak er _min_ bordkavaler" sier Emma og ser på Even med et utfordrende blikk. Det er tydelig at hun har fått det for seg at han er en selvopptatt og overlegen kjendis.

Even ser frem og tilbake mellom Isak og Emma, før han nikker forsiktig og reiser seg fra stolen.

"Ha en fortsatt fin kveld da" sier han mens han ser Isak inn i øynene. Han smiler og hever øyenbrynene raskt, før han snur seg og går.

Isak ser på at Even går tilbake til bordet sitt, henter tingene sine og går ut av salen. Han kommer ikke tilbake resten av kvelden.


	5. Chapter 5

Neste morgen ligger Isak i senga på hotellrommet med laptopen i fanget. Han googler "Even Bech Næsheim"  _igjen_ , og får opp flere treff med anmeldelser av boka og informasjon om psykologpraksisen hans, men  _ingen_  bilder. Han har en lukket Facebook-profil uten noen offentlige bilder, og _ingen_  av mediene som har anmeldt boka har brukt bilder av ham.

Isak tenker at dersom han hadde sett ut som Even, skulle han  _gjerne_  ha blitt tatt bilde av.

Han drar frem notatboka fra sekken, og leser gjennom spørsmålene én gang til. Nå er det bare  _to timer_  igjen til han skal få sitte ansikt til ansikt med den mest imponerende personen han vet om, og Isak vil gjerne fremstå både forberedt og selvsikker.

Tanken på at Even skal se på ham som usikker og faglig svak er ikke bare vond, men nesten uutholdelig. Isak har følt seg knyttet til historien til Even i _lang_  tid, men det båndet føles uendelig mye sterkere nå som de faktisk har møttes og pratet med hverandre.

Isak valgte å skrive skoleoppgave om boken til Even fordi det er den eneste pensumboka som faktisk har rørt ham til tårer. Oppgaven handler om psykisk helse blant barn og unge, og han har valgt problemstillingen; "Hvordan kan boken "Min vei tilbake" brukes for å gi håp til barn og unge med psykiske vansker?", og det håper han  _virkelig_  Even kan hjelpe ham med.

Han vet at noen av spørsmålene kan oppfattes som litt  _vel_  private, men han krysser fingrene for at Even vil være åpen og villig til å svare så godt han kan.

Isak går inn på badet for å fikse sveisen, og for å gi seg selv en siste peptalk. Selv om han selvfølgelig  _kun_  skal møte Even til en faglig diskusjon, vil han gjerne se best mulig ut. Even er det de fleste ville kalt  _rålekker,_  og selv om Isak aldri kommer til å se  _så_  bra ut, vil han i det minste prøve sitt beste.

Klokka kvart på 12 klarer han ikke å vente lenger, og putter bøkene ned i sekken før han låser seg ut av rommet. Han går inn i heisen, trykker på første etasje og venter. Han kjenner at hjertet dunker ukomfortabelt fort i brystet, og trekker pusten tungt. Tenk hvis Even har glemt avtalen, eller ikke gidder å møte opp?

Døren til heisen åpner seg, og Isak går forsiktig ut i resepsjonsområdet. Han ser seg rundt, og får øye på Even nesten med én gang. Han sitter i en sofa med hodet bøyd nedover, og foten beveger seg opp og ned som en nervøs tic. Isak kjenner at nervene samler seg i magen, og trekker pusten dypt inn før han slipper den sakte ut igjen.

Han går bort til sofaen og setter seg ned før Even rekker å oppdager ham. "Halla" sier han med det han _håper_ er en avslappet tone.

Even løfter hodet raskt, som om han satt der i sin egen verden, og et stort smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans. "Hei, Isak" sier han.

Isak rødmer litt av måten Even sier navnet hans på, og smiler forsiktig tilbake. "Takk for at du tok deg tid til å møte meg. Det var fett gjort av deg ass" sier han.

Even bare smiler og nikker.

"Hadde du en fin kveld i går?" spør han ut av det blå.

"Ehh, ja den var okei den. Standard konferansemiddag egentlig" svarer Isak og trekker på skuldrene. "Du droppet middagen?" spør han, før han får tenkt seg om. _Faen_ , nå høres han ut som en stalker som følger med på hva Even gjør og ikke gjør.

Før han får tid til å korrigere setningen, eller si noe som får ham til å virke mindre creepy, begynner Even å riste på hodet. "Konferansemiddager er ikke helt min greie. Alltid jævlig kleint" sier han og ler.

Isak ler forsiktig og nikker. Han lurer på hvorfor Even kom tilbake til konferansen hvis han hater slike settinger, og ikke hadde planer om å bli værende. Han bestemmer seg for å ikke grave, og spør heller om noe mer uskyldig. 

"Hva skulle du gjøre i Trondheim da?".

"Boksignering" svarer han bare.

"Å" svarer Isak. Droppet Even å dra på boksignering for å delta på en konferansemiddag, som han likevel valgte å droppe? Selv om Isak kjenner at han er _veldig_ nysgjerrig, bestemmer han seg for å skifte tema.

Akkurat da kommer det en serviør bort med to kaffekopper. Hun setter dem ned på bordet, og smiler søtt til Even før hun snur seg og går.

"Jeg kjøpte kaffe til oss før du kom. Håper du liker cappuccino?" spør Even.

"Mhm" sier Isak fornøyd og tar en stor slurp.

"Så... Du sa noe om en skoleoppgave? Nå er jeg spent" sier Even med et glis.

"Ja" svarer Isak fort og setter ned kaffekoppen. Nå må han konse. "Jeg tar som sagt videreutdanning i psykisk helsearbeid, og skriver en oppgave om hvordan boken din kan brukes for å gi håp til barn og unge med psykiske vansker" forklarer han engasjert. Dette er et tema som han _elsker_ å prate om.

"Wow, det var ikke småtterier" sier Even og ler.

"Jeg er som sagt _stor_ fan av boken din, og har brukt den mye i jobben min på BUP" forklarer han. Isak hører selv at han høres litt _for_ gira ut, men klarer ikke å bry seg. Dette er det mest spennende som har skjedd ham i yrkeskarrieren hittil.

"Jøss, så hyggelig å høre, Isak. Jeg skal prøve å svare så godt jeg kan" sier han. De deler et lite smil, før Isak nikker og drar frem boka og notatboka fra sekken.

Even hever øyenbrynene og tar tak i Isaks vel brukte kopi av "Min vei tilbake". Han åpner den og studerer markeringene og notatene i margen. "Shit, du er jammen en dedikert student" sier han med et smil.

"Ja, men boken din er _helt_ spesiell da. Jeg er ikke like engasjert i resten av pensum liksom" sier Isak ærlig, og kjenner at han rødmer litt av sine egne ord. Even gir ham et blikk som er full av forundring, men Isak går rett på sak. "Så... det første jeg lurer på er hvorfor du tror at så mange skammer seg over å være psykisk syk?" spør Isak.

Even setter seg tilbake i sofaen og tenker seg om før han svarer.

"Hmm, det er et interessant spørsmål. For meg var skammen helt klart noe av det vanskeligste da jeg fikk diagnosen. Det er mange som har fordommer mot psykisk syke, og jeg hadde til og med fordommer mot meg selv. Det er vel bare slik samfunnet vårt er. Folk har mer forståelse og sympati for noen som får kreft, enn for noen som blir deprimert, selv om det kan være like dødelig" sier Even.

Isak noterer ivrig og nikker anerkjennende.

"Men heldigvis ser vi en forbedring i samfunnet hele tiden, og jeg har et håp om at psykiske lidelser én dag vil likestilles med fysiske lidelser" forklarer Even.

"Enig ass, takk for et godt svar" sier Isak med et lite smil. Han _elsker_ å høre på at Even prater. "Det neste jeg lurer på er hvorfor du er glad for at du lever i dag?" spør han, og Even hever øyenbrynene overrasket. "Altså, hvis du har lyst til å prate om det da" sier Isak usikkert.

"Det har jeg _veldig_ lyst til å prate om, og det er et _veldig_ godt spørsmål, Isak. Jeg er _så_ glad for at jeg lever, og jeg er _så_ glad for at jeg ikke klarte å gjennomføre selvmordet, selv om alt føltes håpløst på den tiden. Bare tenk på alt jeg hadde gått glipp av. Jeg hadde jo for eksempel aldri møtt deg" sier Even og begynner å hoste litt. Kinnene hans får en lyserosa farge, og han ser ned i fanget sitt. "Ehh, jeg mener bare at jeg hadde jo ikke fått opplevd noe av det jeg opplever nå".

Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt av ordene, selv om han selvfølgelig ikke mente det på _den_ måten.

"Ehh ja. Det kan være godt å høre for unge som er i ferd med å gi opp" sier Isak fort.

Even ser opp på ham med en ubestemmelig blikk, nesten som beundring, og nikker et lite nikk.

"Så.. ehh.. Har du noen gode råd til barn og unge som sliter med psykiske problemer?" sier Isak, som kjenner at han er ivrig etter å gå videre i samtalen. Han kan ikke tillate seg å få tanker om at Even ser på dette som noe mer enn et jobbmøte.

Det virker som om Even blir litt mer seg selv igjen, for han smiler og svarer entusiastisk. "Mitt beste råd er å _ikke_ gi opp, selv om det er lettere sagt enn gjort. Målet med boken min var å vise at håpet _aldri_ er ute, og at det _alltid_ finnes hjelp å få. Medisiner, terapi og et godt nettverk er viktige nøkkelord. Husk at du ikke er alene" sier han.

Isak noterer ivrig mens Even prater, men ser opp da han hører de siste ordene. Isak følte seg _alltid_ alene i barndommen, og har _aldri_ følt seg som en del av en familie. Det hadde betydd _uendelig_ mye å vite at han ikke var alene.

"Takk ass, dette var helt perfekt" sier Isak, og fører beundringen i sin egen stemme. Even er så utrolig imponerende, at det er umulig å late som noe annet.

Begge sitter i stillhet noen sekunder og ser hverandre inn i øynene. Isak kjenner at sommerfuglene våkner til live i magen hans.  De deler et lite smil, som om de er i sin egen lille verden, men blir avbrutt at et høyt kremt ved siden av dem.

Isak skvetter av avbrytelsen, og ser forskrekket opp. Han får øye på den irriterende vakten som prøvde å kaste ham ut av hotellet i går kveld, og himler litt med øynene.

"Mr. Næsheim. Taxien venter utenfor" sier vakten og gir Isak et irritert blikk. Isak reiser seg motvillig fra sofaen, men kjenner at han er takknemlig for at han har fått svar på de viktigste spørsmålene.

"Shit, sorry. Jeg må dessverre dra, for jeg skal til Oslo og prate om psykiske problemer på Lindmo" forklarer Even og himler litt med øynene. "Jeg har egentlig prøvd å holde en lav profil, men forlaget maser om at jeg må promotere boken mer, så dette er første gang jeg skal på TV" sier han.

"Åja, så fett. Lykke til" sier Isak og smiler. Snart får hele landet se hvor imponerende Even er, og da vil han _garantert_ glemme alt om Isak.

"Jeg vil gjerne lese oppgaven din når den er ferdig. Kan jeg det?" spør Even.

_Faen_ , Isak kjenner at han blir _skikkelig_ stresset. Da er han nødt til å skrive en imponerende oppgave for å ikke drite seg _helt_ ut. For et press. Men han nikker forsiktig likevel, for hva ellers kan han gjøre?

Even finner frem visittkortet sitt og legger det forsiktig i hånda hans.

"Da hører jeg fra deg?" spør han og ser spørrende på Isak, som nikker igjen. "Fett" sier han med myk stemme, og smiler det lille smilet som får sommerfuglene til å flakse villt i magen til Isak.

"Mr. Næsheim, nå har du dårlig tid hvis du skal rekke flyet" sier vakten med høy stemme.

"Shit, sorry" sier Even, som om han hadde glemt at vakten sto der. "Da hører jeg garantert fra deg?" spør han igjen.

"Du hører fra meg" sier Isak bekreftende, og tenker at Even virkelig er engasjert i jobben sin når han er _så_ ivrig etter å lese en skoleoppgave om psykiske problemer.

Even smiler fornøyd, løfter opp kofferten sin og vinker forsiktig før han går ut døra.

Isak står igjen med et dunkende hjerte, varme kinn og visittkortet til favorittforfatteren sin i hånda. 


	6. Chapter 6

Isak låser seg inn i den lille leiligheten sin hjemme i Oslo, og setter kofferten ned på gulvet. Leiligheten føles kald og tom, og han går inn i stua for å sette på ovnen. Han ser seg rundt, og ser at alt er  _akkurat_  slik som det var før han reiste. Den grå ullpleddet henger fremdeles ned fra sofaen, og kaffekoppen står enda på salongbordet. Av én eller annen grunn føles det mer ensomt enn noen gang.

Han setter seg ned i sofaen og tar laptopen ut av sekken. Han har tenkt mye på flyet, og har prøvd å finne ut hvordan han skal formulere oppgaven om "Min vei tilbake". Presset føles ekstremt stort når han vet at Even skal lese den.

Han har lekt med tanken om at Even bare prøvde å være høflig, og at han ikke er interessert i oppgaven i det hele tatt. Men han var _fryktelig_  opptatt av at Isak skulle ta kontakt, og det må vel være et godt tegn?

Isak drar frem det lille visittkortet fra bukselommen og leser teksten igjen. 

 _Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Psykolog og forfatter_  
_997 63 546_  
_Even.b.n@psyk.no_

Isak smiler litt for seg selv, for tenk at han har fått mobilnummeret og e-postadressen til Even Bech Næsheim. Det føles  _mye_  større enn det egentlig er.

Even har foreløpig kun et kjent navn, ikke et kjent ansikt, men det kommer _garantert_  til å endre seg etter at episoden av Lindmo sendes på TV i morgen. Det er nesten umulig å ikke bli fenget og imponert av Even, og Isak er sikker på at hele landet kommer til å falle pladask. Han kommer i det minste til å sitte klistret til skjermen, for det er  _så_  imponerende at Even tør å blottlegge seg for hele landet på den måten.

Isak åpner oppgaven på laptopen, og begynner å skrive inn notatene som han tok under samtalen med Even. Svarene er reflekterte og viktige, og han vet at det kommer til å løfte oppgaven til nye høyder. Det er ikke alle som får muligheten til å intervjue forfatteren av boken de skriver om, og han føler seg priviligert.

Han leser gjennom teksten et par ganger, før øyelokkene føles  _alt_  for tunge. Han legger laptopen på salongbordet og lukker øynene. Kort tid senere sovner han på den harde sofaen, med det grå ullpleddet rundt seg.

-

Neste morgen våkner Isak tidlig, til tross for at det er lørdag, og gjør seg klar til tidligvakt på avdelingen. Ryggen verker etter en lang natt på den harde sofaen, men det begynner han dessverre å bli vant til. 

-

Det er rolig i gangene da han kommer inn døra til poliklinikken. Sana og Noora står på vaktrommet og prater, og det er tydelig at det har vært en rolig nattevakt.

"Halla" sier han og setter seg ned i en av stolene. Begge damene snur seg mot ham og smiler.

"Hei, hvordan var det i Stavanger? Jeg er så misunnelig, for jeg har jobbet doble vakter hele uka lissom" sier Noora irritert.

"Stavanger var nice" sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

"Hvordan var foredraget til Even? Jeg vet at du gledet deg" sier Sana med er lurt smil.

"Det var awesome ass. Jeg fikk til og med stilt noen spørsmål til oppgaven min" sier han fornøyd. Samtalen med Even var  _definitivt_  høydepunktet på konferansen, men han gidder ikke å fortelle for mye. Sana kan  _alltid_  lese ham som en åpen bok, og han orker ikke å bli ertet for det håpløse crushet sitt nå. "Hvordan går det med Iben?" spør han i stedet.

Isak har en tendens til å ta jobben med seg hjem, og tenker mye på pasientene når han ikke er på jobb. Heldigvis har han klart å legge fra seg det meste mens han var i Stavanger.

"Det går bedre. Vi hadde et møte med barnevernet og foreldrene i går" forklarer Sana.

"Igjen? Hvordan gikk det?" spør Isak. Han engasjerer seg mer enn normalt i Iben, fordi hun minner ham om han selv da han var ung og usikker, uten trygge og tilstedeværende foreldre.

"Foreldrene har sagt ja til avrusning, og barnevernet vil sette inn hjelpetiltak i hjemmet" sier hun.

"Okei, hva sier Iben da?" spør han.

"Hun skammer seg over det som skjedde denne uken, og har ikke lyst til å prate med noen av oss. Jeg håper du kan gjøre et forsøk?" spør Sana.

"Seff" sier han og reiser seg. Han tar med seg sekken og går ned gangen til rom nummer 12. Han banker forsiktig på, og åpner døra på gløtt.

"Iben?" spør han og går inn på rommet. Det er et sterilt rom som er tømt for alt som kan være farlig. Målet er å fjerne alt som kan brukes til selvskading eller selvmord, men det er ikke uvanlig at pasientene prøver likevel.

13 år gamle Iben ligger i senga med dyna over hodet, og litt av det røde håret stikker ut og ligger flatt over hodeputa. "Iben? Det er Isak" sier han.

Iben løfter dyna sakte bort fra ansiktet, og ser på ham med sårbare øyne. Det er tydelig at hun har grått, og Isak får skikkelig dårlig samvittighet for at han har vært borte de siste dagene.

"Isak?" sier hun med lav stemme.

Han går frem og setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av senga. "Hvordan går det med deg?" spør han og tar henne i hånda.

"Barnevernet var her, og de vil sikkert ta meg bort fra mamma og pappa" sier hun, mens tårene renner nedover kinnene hennes.

Isak kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Han husker alt for godt hvor vondt det var å tenke på å miste foreldrene sine, selv om de var langt fra perfekte. Barn er alltid lojale mot foreldrene sine, og det båndet er sterkere enn noe annet.

"Iben, se på meg" sier Isak med rolig stemme og møter blikket til den unge jenta. "De vil  _ikke_  ta deg bort fra foreldrene dine. De vil bare at det skal komme en person hjem til dere for å hjelpe litt til. Høres det greit ut?" spør han.

Iben ser på ham med store og våte øyne. "Sikker?" spør hun.

"Helt sikker. Husker du det jeg fortalte deg om løvetannen?" spør han for å distrahere henne litt. 

Iben nikker. "Det er favorittblomsten min" sier hun.

"Min også" svarer Isak med et lite smil. Iben er virkelig den skjønneste pasienten han har hatt. "Går det greit om jeg leser noe om løvetannen for deg?" spør han, og Iben nikker igjen.

Han drar et ark opp fra sekken, og svelger nervøst før han begynner å lese høyt.

_"Løvetannen blir av mange beskrevet som ugress som det er vanskelig å utrydde, og barn i vanskeligstilte familier kan ofte føle seg som ugress. Noen kjemper den harde kampen for å bli et løvetannbarn, mens andre forsvinner på veien._

_Venner og kollegaer beskriver meg i dag som ressurssterk, kjærlig og varm, men jeg har kjempet hardt for å komme hit jeg er i dag. Alle som har opplevd å vokse opp i et hjem med rus, psykisk sykdom, vold eller annen omsorgssvikt vet at den kampen er én av de hardeste man kan kjempe i livet._

_For meg var det aldri et alternativ å gi opp, og jeg nektet å bli utryddet - akkurat som en løvetann."_

Isak legger fra seg arket og ser nysgjerrig bort på Iben, som sitter helt rolig og lytter.

"Hvilken bok er det?" spør hun etter en stund.

"Den heter Løvetannbarn" svarer han.

"Å. Hvem er det som har skrevet den?" spør hun.

Isak hadde  _ikke_  forventet det spørsmålet, og lurer på om den unge jenta forstår mer enn hun gir uttrykk for. Hun er nok smartere enn det mange tror.

"Det er jeg som har skrevet den" svarer han ærlig.

-

Senere samme dag låser Isak seg inn i leiligheten sin igjen. Han er sliten etter en lang vakt, har vondt i hodet og er stiv i nakken, men setter seg ned med laptopen i fanget. Klokka nærmer seg åtte, og fristen for å levere oppgaven er allerede i kveld klokka 23:59.

Han leser gjennom det han allerede har skrevet, og bestemmer seg for å skrive en ny innledning.

_Denne oppgaven vil belyse hvordan "Min vei tilbake" kan brukes i praktisk arbeid med barn og unge. Boken er helt spesiell fordi forfatteren har en psykisk lidelse, og er utdannet psykolog. Han skriver som både fagperson og pasient, og blander faglig innhold med personlige opplevelser. Forfatteren er et godt forbilde, og viser at man kan få et flott liv selv om man er psykisk syk. Boken viser at man aldri må gi opp, og derfor kan boken gi barn og unge et mer optimistisk syn på fremtiden._

Det er vanskelig å få frem hvor viktig boken er i en oppgave på kun 3500 ord, men Isak gjør så godt han kan. På mange måter håper han at Even vil lese oppgaven, slik at han forstår hvor viktig historien hans er for andre som sliter psykisk.

-

Klokka ti legger Isak fra seg laptopen og skrur på TVen. Anne Lindmo presenterer kveldens første gjest, forfatter og psykolog Even Bech Næsheim, og Isak skrur opp lyden. 

Han kjenner at hjertet gjør et lite hopp da han ser at Even sitter på stolen i studio. Dette ble spilt inn kun få timer etter møtet deres, og han har på seg det samme som han hadde i lobbyen på hotellet i Stavanger. Håret hans er stylet oppover, og han sitter med spredte bein og en arm over stolen ved siden av seg.

"Even Bech Næsheim får skryt og ros fra fagmiljøet for boken sin "Min vei tilbake". Hva handler den om?" spør Lindmo i studio.

"Boken handler om min egen kamp mot min bipolare lidelse, og om da jeg møtte bunnen og prøvde å ta mitt eget liv. Men den handler også om veien tilbake til livet" forklarer Even med en rolig stemme. Han virker helt uberørt og trygg, på samme måte som han gjorde under konferansen.

"Det høres ut som en spennende bok. Hvorfor valgte du å skrive den?" spør Lindmo.

"Jeg har et håp om å hjelpe andre i samme situasjon" forklarer han kort. 

Isak hører hele intervjuet med stor fascinasjon, selv om mange av svarene er de samme som Even ga under konferansen.

Han innser at han er skikkelig fucked når bare det å se Even på _TV_ gjør at hjertet hans dunker ukontrollert i brystet.

Etter ti minutter skifter Lindmo tema, og en filmskuespiller tar plass i studio. Isak er  _ikke_  interessert i å høre om kjendissladder, og skrur av TVen ganske kjapt.

Han drar frem laptopen igjen, og leser gjennom oppgaven. Selv om han ikke føler at den  _helt_  beskriver hvor imponerende Even faktisk er, bestemmer han seg for å levere den. Fristen nærmer seg, og det er ikke vits å vente lenger.

Isak logger seg inn på Fronter og laster opp dokumentet. Han nøler bare et lite øyeblikk før han trykker "lever", og puster lettet ut. Det føles  _alltid_  deilig å bli ferdig med en innleveringsoppgave.

Han strekker seg etter visittkortet til Even som ligger på salongbordet, og vurderer om han skal sende en e-post eller ikke. Even virket _veldig_  ivrig etter å lese oppgaven, men det er kanskje kleint å faktisk sende den?

 _Fuck it._  Han åpner gmailen sin og formulerer en e-post til Even.

 

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Fra:**   _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Emne:**  Min vei tilbake  
>  **Vedlegg:**  Oppgave om Min vei tilbake av Isak Valtersen
> 
> Hei Even,  
>  Takk for at du tok deg tid til å svare på spørsmålene mine.  
>  Du har sikkert ikke tid til å lese oppgaven, men den ligger vedlagt her likevel.
> 
> Bra jobbet på Lindmo!
> 
> Mvh Isak Valtsersen
> 
> -

_Cringe._  Isak trykker "send" før han får ombestemt seg, og kjenner at han rødmer der han sitter.

Han har aldri i sitt liv følt seg _så_  teit og  _så_  full av beundring for en nesten fremmed person. Han høres alt for ivrig ut, og han tipper at Even enten ler godt eller velger å overse hele e-posten.  _Fy faen,_  så flaut.


	7. Chapter 7

Neste morgen våkner Isak på sofaen som vanlig. Han satt oppe hele kvelden og ventet på et svar som aldri kom, og føler at han har dummet seg skikkelig ut - _igjen._ Han regner med at han fremstår som en skikkelig teit fan, og angrer mer og mer på at han sendte den e-posten. 

Han strekker seg etter mobilen og trykker på gmail-appen for å sjekke én siste gang, selv om han _ikke_ regner med å ha fått svar i løpet av natten.

Hjertet gjør et ufrivillig lite hopp da han ser at han har én ulest e-post fra Even Bech Næsheim. _Shit, shit, shit._ Har han lest oppgaven allerede? Ble han glad for å høre fra Isak? Hodet er fullt av tusen tanker. 

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Fra:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Emne:** Re: Min vei tilbake
> 
> Hei,  
>  Takk for din mail.  
>  Mr. Næsheim har ikke kapasitet til å svare alle som tar kontakt etter lørdagens TV-debut, men vi takker for din interesse.
> 
> Mvh Julian Dahl  
>  Sekretær
> 
> -

Isak legger hodet i hendene og gnir seg i øynene i frustrasjon over sin egen dumhet. Han er selvfølgelig bare én av _en haug_ med fans som prøver å få kontakt med Even.

 _Fy faen_ , så flaut. Han håper at Even _aldri_  leser den e-posten, og at sekretæren sletter den. Han krysser fingrene og ber til Gud, Allah og alle høyere makter som han ikke tror på.

Isak har _aldri_ vært en slik person som kontakter kjendiser og ber om å få autograf eller en sefie, til og med ikke i ungdomsårene da han var betatt av _alle_ de kjekke guttene i ungdomseriene på NRK.

Nå er han tross alt en mann i 20-årene, og kan ikke bli betatt og skjelven av en forfatter bare fordi han er imponerende. 

Han lukker gmail-appen og skriver inn nrk.no i nettleseren for å distrahere seg selv. Han scroller nedover men bråstopper da han ser et stort bilde av Even. Han sitter i stolen hos Lindmo med et stort smil i hele ansiktet, og en avslappet holdning i kroppen. Han er nydelig som alltid.

Overskriften er "Kjendis-psykolog tror på kjærlighet ved første blikk", og Isak trykker seg nysgjerrig inn på saken. Ingressen er "Kjendis-psykolog og forfatter Even Bech Næsheim avslørte på Lindmo at han tror på kjærlighet ved første blikk, og at han har opplevd det selv. Les den rørende historien". 

Even har nok snakket om dette etter at Isak valgte å skru av TVen, og han kjenner at magen knyter seg ukomfortabelt. _Selvfølgelig_ er Even opptatt, og han har helt sikkert en perfekt kjæreste og 2,5 perfekte barn. Isak føler seg _rimelig_ teit som lot fascinasjonen for Even utvikle seg til noe mer. Det er jo typisk at folk ikke forstår at kjendiser bare er hyggelige mot fansen, og Isak føler seg rett og slett dum.

Han orker ikke å lese artikkelen om Even og kjæresten, og lukker appen. Han reiser seg fra sofaen, og går inn på badet for å gjøre seg klar til enda en lang vakt på BUP.

-

Sana står på vaktrommet og gliser lurt da Isak kommer inn døren.

"Halla" sier han, og setter seg ned i én av stolene. "Hvorfor ser du så fornøyd ut?" spør han.

"Du intervjuet Even Bech Næsheim i Stavanger, sant?" spør hun med et overlegent smil.

"Ehh ja" svarer Isak med et nikk. Bare tanken på Even gjør at skammen kommer snikende igjen. Han er virkelig _verdensmester_ i å drite seg ut.

"Så du at han var på Lindmo i går?" spør Sana.

"Jepp, han var flink som alltid" sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. Han prøver så godt han kan å se uberørt ut, men vet at han feiler totalt.

"Og? Hva har du tenkt å gjøre med det?" spør Sana.

Isak rynker øyenbrynene. Hva er det Sana babler om nå? "Hva mener du?" spør han, men før Sana får tid til å svare hører han at Noora roper.

"Isaaak! Kan du komme inn til Iben" roper hun.

Isak sperrer opp øynene, reiser seg raskt og løper ned gangen til rom 12 med hjertet i halsen. Han slenger opp døra og forventer det verste, men Iben sitter på senga med et lite smil.

"Hva skjer?" spør han andpusten og ser på Noora.

"Iben har spurt etter deg lenge, og vil visst at du skal lese litt for henne" sier Noora. Isak gir henne et irritert blikk som han håper signaliserer "du holdt på å gi meg et hjerneinfarkt", før han ser på Iben og smiler.

"Seff kan jeg lese for deg" sier han og setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av senga. "Hva vil du høre?" spør han.

"Jeg vil høre mer av Løvetannbarn" sier hun. Isak snur seg mot Noora, og nikker for å signalisere at hun kan forlate rommet. Han orker ikke tanken på at kollegaene skal høre noe av det han har skrevet. Noora tar heldigvis hintet, og tar med seg tingene sine og går ut av rommet.

Isak drar frem et ark fra jakkelommen, og kremter litt før han begynner å lese. Han hadde et lite håp om at han skulle få muligheten til å lese akkurat dette for Iben i dag.

"Klar?" spør han og Iben nikker ivrig. Det røde håret hennes står til alle kanter, men det er tydelig at hun er i _mye_ bedre humør i dag.

_"Jeg velger å klappe meg selv på skulderen for alt jeg har klart, for det har ikke vært en selvfølge. Livet har vært tøft, og jeg har alltid følt meg alene og ensom, både i barndommen, i ungdomtiden og i voksenårene._

_Ensomheten er altoppslukende og vond, men du trenger faktisk ikke å kjempe kampen alene. Du er ikke alene."_ leser han. 

Isak husker godt da han skrev disse ordene, og han skrev dem mer for å gi håp til andre, enn for å gi uttrykk for sine egne følelser. Sannheten er at Isak _er_ alene. Han har selvfølgelig Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi og Sana som bryr seg. Men alle vennene hans har familie eller egne barn som de feirer jul og bursdager med, og som de tilbringer hverdagen med.

Isak er mye alene, men det kan han selvfølgelig _ikke_ si til Iben. Målet er å gi henne håp for fremtiden, og gi henne riktig verktøy til å kjempe for å bli et løvetannbarn. Da kan han ikke være _for_ ærlig.

"Føler du deg ensom?" spør han etter at de har vært stille en stund, og den unge jenta virker tynget av ordene hans. Hun ligger med hodet på puta og nikker forsiktig. "Husk at foreldrene dine er _veldig_ glade i deg, selv om de ikke alltid klarer å vise det" sier han, og Iben smiler takknemlig.

Isak tenker på sine egne ungdomsår, og skulle ønske at noen sa de ordene til ham da. Moren hans var alltid for syk til å uttrykke kjærlighet, og faren var mer og mer fraværende.

Han var _(og er)_ alene. 

-

Etter jobb drar Isak rett hjem til leiligheten sin. Den er så stille at han hører suselyden fra ventilen på kjøkkenet, og klokka som tikker i en jevn klang. 

Han slenger seg ned på den harde sofaen, og drar mobilen opp fra lomma. Han trykker seg inn på gmail-appen, og rynker øyenbrynene da han ser at han har én ulest e-post fra Even Bech Næsheim. Er det enda en beskjed fra sekretæren?

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Fra:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Emne:**  Hei
> 
> Hei Isak,
> 
> Du aner ikke hvor glad jeg ble for mailen din!
> 
> Jeg vet at jeg kan være litt for mye noen ganger, og var så redd for at jeg hadde skremt deg bort.
> 
> Kan vi møtes?
> 
> Mvh Even
> 
> -

Isak leser e-posten flere ganger for å prøve å gi innholdet mening i hodet sitt. Har Even sendt den til feil person? Nei, han skriver jo navnet hans i starten. Hva er det han snakker om? Isak prøver å komme på om det er noe i oppgaven hans som på noen måte kan gjøre denne e-posten forståelig, men kommer ikke på noe.

Hvorfor vil Even møtes? Vil han diskutere oppgaven, eller boken? Isak forstår _ingenting_ , men vil ikke la muligheten til å treffe Even igjen gå fra ham. 

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Fra:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Emne:** Re: Hei
> 
> Hei Even,
> 
> Vi kan godt møtes. Når tenkte du?
> 
> Mvh Isak.
> 
> -

Han prøver å virke mest mulig nøytral i svaret, for å ikke drite seg ut i tilfelle det var en misforståelse. Han trykker "send", og trenger kun å vente noen få minutter før Even svarer igjen.

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Fra:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Emne:** Re: Re: Hei
> 
>  
> 
> Ja?
> 
> I morgen klokka 18 ved KB Colosseum? 
> 
> Jeg gleder meg, Isak!
> 
> -

Hadde det ikke vært for at Even skrev "Isak" igjen, hadde han vært _sikker_ på at han skrev til feil person. Vil Even seriøst møtes for å ta en kaffe? Det føles _helt_ absurd, men sommerfuglene flakser ufrivillig og ukontrollert rundt i magen hans bare av tanken på å sitte ved siden av Even igjen. Det er faktisk én av drømmene hans. 

 

> -
> 
> **Til:**   _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Fra:**   _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Emne:**  Re: Re: Re: Hei
> 
>  
> 
> Jepp, ses da!
> 
> -


	8. Chapter 8

Isak står på toalettet på jobb og fikser sveisen. Vakten hans er nettopp ferdig, og det er bare én time til han skal møte Even på kaffebrenneriet. Hvis han møter opp da... Spørsmålet har dukket opp i hodet hans utallige ganger siden i går kveld. Hvorfor har Even et ønske om å møtes? Hva er grunnen til at han var redd for å skremme Isak bort? Helt ærlig så forstår han  _ingenting_.

Sana har prøvd å snakke om Even flere ganger i dag, men det har vært travelt på jobb, og de har blitt avbrutt _hver eneste_  gang.

Isak drar fingrene gjennom håret og prøver å roe ned de ville krøllene. Han vil veldig gjerne se bra ut, og har skiftet til stramme jeans og en mørkeblå skjorte. Forhåpentligvis ser han bra ut, uten at det ser ut som om han har prøvd for hardt.

Da klokka nærmer seg halv seks, løper han ned trappene og tar bussen mot Majorstua. Han er for nervøs til å høre på musikk, og sitter bare og trommer nervøst på setet foran seg.

Hva skal han si til Even? Tenk hvis det blir pinlig stillhet mellom dem?

Helt ærlig så har han mest lyst til å snu og dra hjem, gjemme seg under ullpleddet og sove på den harde sofaen som han pleier. Men nei, det blir for feigt. Han kan  _ikke_  rømme tilbake til en hverdag som han hater, når han har muligheten til å tilbringe ettermiddagen med Even Bech Næsheim. Den hotteste, smarteste og mest imponerende personen han noen sinne har møtt.

Bussen stopper utenfor Majorstua t-banestasjon, og Isak hopper av. Han går sakte rundt svingen mot Colosseum. Han vil  _ikke_  komme for tidlig, for da vet han ikke om han skal finne seg et bord, om han bør vente utenfor eller om det er best å bestille før eller etter Even kommer.  _Faen_ , det er så nervepirrende å tenke på alt som kan gå galt.

Han stopper noen hundre meter fra kaféen og ser at Even allerede står på utsiden. Han er kledd lag på lag med hettegenser og dongeijakke, og er mye mer avslappet i stilen enn han var på konferansen. Han ser  _så_  flott ut.

Nå får det bare briste eller bære. Isak setter opp farten og går med raske skritt mot Kaffebrenneriet. Han ser at Even står og fikler nervøst med mobilen, og det er først da han er noen få meter unna at Even ser opp.

De får øyekontakt, og Even smiler et så stort smil at øynene nesten forsvinner.

"Halla, Isak" sier han og drar ham inntil seg i en rask klem.  _En klem_. Det er så uventet at Isak nesten faller forover.

"Ehh, hei" sier han og prøver å se avslappet ut, men kjenner at skuldrene er høye og stive av nerver og usikkerhet.

"Så godt å se deg" sier han, og legger mobilen i lomma. "Skal vi gå inn?".

Isak nikker, fordi han ikke klarer å si noe fornuftig akkurat nå. Han forstår helt ærlig ikke en dritt. 

De går inn i kaféen, som er nesten helt tom, og setter seg ned ved et lite bord.

"Hva vil du ha å drikke? Jeg spanderer" sier Even.

"Kaffe? Og kanskje en muffins" svarer han med et nervøst smil. 

Even går bort til baristaen for å bestille, og Isak bare sitter der i forundring. Han skal snart drikke kaffe med sin ultimate favorittforfatter og sitt store forbilde, men han  _aner_  ikke hvorfor. Trenger han hjelp med noe faglig, eller er det en prank? 

Even kommer tilbake etter noen få minutter med svart kaffe og en muffins til Isak, og en kopp te og en croissant til seg selv. Han setter alt ned på bordet mens han smiler sjarmerende.

"Du aner ikke hvor glad jeg ble for mailen din" sier han etter at han har satt seg ned på den ene stolen.

"Å?" spør Isak usikkert. 

"Selvfølgelig" svarer han.

"Likte du oppgaven da?" spør han, fordi han regner med at det er derfor de har møttes i dag. Det er vel den eneste logiske forklaringen?

"Oppgaven?" spør Even forvirret, som om han ikke forstår hva han snakker om.

"Ehh ja, oppgaven jeg skrev om boken din?" sier han. 

"Åja, den oppgaven. Den har jeg dessverre ikke hatt tid til å lese enda, men jeg lover at jeg skal gjøre det senere" sier han unnskyldende. 

Isak nikker, og tar en stor slurk av kaffen for å ha noe å gjøre. Even har altså  _ikke_  lest oppgaven, så det er ikke derfor han ville møtes. 

Even tar en bit av croissanten, og Isak studerer hvordan han slikker seg rundt de fyldige leppene. Han ser fort ned i bordet, og kjenner at kinnene plutselig blir veldig varme.  _Faen_ , han må slutte å være så klein bare fordi Even er så fin. 

"Så... hva synes du om det jeg sa på Lindmo?" spør Even etter at de har vært stille en stund. Han biter seg nervøst i underleppa og studerer Isak med et intenst blikk, som om svaret hans er  _veldig_  viktig. 

"Du var dødsflink ass, som alltid. Jeg likte det du sa" sier Isak.  _Faen_ , nå høres det bare ut som om han flørter, men det er jo umulig å ikke skryte av ham når han er  _så_  dyktig.

"Ja?" spør Even med et håpefullt smil. 

"Seff" svarer han.

Ansiktet til Even bryter ut i verdens største smil, og han legger hånda si over Isak sin. Kontakten er så uventet at Isak skvetter litt. Even stryker tommelen opp og ned håndflaten hans, og det kribler i hele kroppen. Hva er det som skjer nå?

"Så det var ikke for mye? Jeg angret litt etterpå, for jeg var redd for å skremme deg" sier Even med det samme intense blikket.

Det er det samme som han skrev i mailen, og Isak forstår enda ikke hva det er han mener med det. Hvorfor var han redd for å skremme Isak?  

"Jeg er ikke  _så_  lettskremt ass" sier han og prøver å le uanstengt. Even bare smiler fornøyd tilbake. 

"Godt å vite" sier han. Tommelen hans fortsetter å stryke forsiktig over håndflaten til Isak, og det er  _veldig_  distraherende og deilig. Hva er det som skjer nå?

Isak har veldig lite erfaring med dating, og har vært singel i mange år, men til og med _han_ innser at dette er et forsøk på flørting. Eller er det ønsketenkning? Han kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt og ukontrollert i brystet. 

"Fortell meg om deg selv. Jeg vil vite  _alt_ " sier Even med et blikk som er full av beundring.

"Å.. ehh. Jeg jobber jo som sosionom på BUP, også bor alene på Etterstad" sier han. Blikket til Even er så intenst at Isak rødmer av oppmerksomheten. 

"Hvorfor valgte du å bli sosionom?" spør han, og fjerner hånda si fra Isaks for å ta en bit av maten. Han savner den umiddelbart. 

"For å hjelpe andre, I guess" sier han og trekker på skulderene. Han  _hater_  egentlig å snakke om seg selv, og vet aldri hva han skal si.

"Du er virkelig imponerende" sier Even beundrende, og Isak gir ham et spørrende blikk. Er  _han_  imponerende? Det er jo Even som imponerer  _alle_  på sin vei, og som er en kritikerrost og anerkjent forfatter. Isak er bare... vell,  _Isak_.

" _Du_  er imponerende" sier Isak, og håper at han ikke rødmer for mye av sine egne ord. Det føles surrealistisk å sitte her sammen med Even, og gi ham komplimenter på denne måten. Litt som en drøm, en _god_ drøm. 

Even smiler det lille smilet sitt som virker så kjærlig og fullt av omsorg, og det får innsiden hans til å brenne. Isak har aldri før opplevd å bli sett på på den måten.  _Aldri_. 

"Jeg liker deg så godt, Isak" sier Even, og Isak svelger hardt. Han er ikke dum, og begynner å forstå at Even er interessert i ham som noe mer enn én som han kan ha faglige diskusjoner med. Det føles så godt og skummelt på samme tid. 

"Takk" svarer han og ser nervøst ned i bordet. Hva kan han si nå?

"Kan jeg få nummeret ditt? Jeg var så stressa da jeg dro fra Stavanger uten nummeret ditt, og uten etternavnet ditt. Jeg var  _så_  redd for at du ikke skulle ta kontakt, og det var derfor jeg fortalte historien på Lindmo. Jeg ble så stressa av hele situasjonen" forklarer han.

"Hvilken historie?" spør Isak forvirret, for nå forstår han ingenting igjen.

"Historien om da vi møttes" svarer Even, som om det er helt opplagt.

"What?" spør Isak sjokkert. 

"Hva da?" spør Even forvirret, og trekker forsiktig til seg hånda si igjen. "Du sa at du så meg på Lindmo?"

"Ehh ja. Jeg så intervjuet med deg, men skrudde av da hun skuespilleren kom inn i studio" innrømmer han. Han innser at det får ham til å høres ut som en  _blodfan_ , som kun så på Lindmo for å se på Even. Men det er jo sannheten.

"Hva? Fuck" sier Even og legger hodet i hendene. "Jeg trodde... shit. Sorry, Isak. Jeg misforsto alt. Jeg må stikke" sier han, og reiser seg raskt fra stolen.

_What_? Hva skjer nå?

"Skal du gå?" klarer han å presse ut, mens han ser opp på Even med store øyne.

"Ja, jeg er så lei for det, Isak, jeg misforsto  _alt_ " sier han, og går ut av kaféen. 

Isak ser gjennom vinduet at Even trekker hetta godt over hodet, før han forsvinner ut i vintermørket. 


	9. Chapter 9

Isak går ut fra kaféen, og ser seg om til alle kanter. Han vet ikke hvilken vei Even gikk, og det føles uansett meningsløst å følge etter ham, for han  _aner_ ikke hva han skulle sagt dersom han faktisk fant ham.

For noen minutter siden holdt han Even i hånda, og den lille berøringen gjorde at hele kroppen hans våknet til live. Han forstår ikke en dritt av det som skjedde etterpå, og hjertet dunker så fort at det er vanskelig å puste.

Han er _nødt_ til å se hele episoden av Lindmo før han kan gjøre noe mer.

Bussen kommer fort, og Isak småløper de siste meterne til leiligheten i regnværet. Han åpner NRK-appen med én gang han kommer inn døra, og spoler frem til 14 minutter ut i programmet.

Han trekker pusten dypt, og prøver å roe nervene før han setter seg ned i den harde sofaen og trykker på avspillingsknappen.

Lindmo sitter i studio og prater med en skuespiller som forteller om at hun fikk følelser for mannen sin allerede første gang hun så ham, og Isak lytter uinteressert.

Etter en stund snur programlederen seg mot Even, og spør om han har opplevd noe lignende.

Isak skrur opp lyden, og hører nøye etter på det som blir sagt.

_"Morsomt at du spør om det, for det har jeg faktisk. Jeg kom rett hit fra en konferanse i Stavanger, og der ble jeg intervjuet til en skoleoppgave av en fyr som tok meg med storm. Det høres sikkert litt rart ut, men jeg tror det var kjærlighet ved første blikk" sier Even og ler litt av seg selv._

_"Jøss, hva var det som var så spesielt med han?" spør Lindmo._

_"Jeg bare.. årh... det er nesten umulig å forklare" sier Even og høres for første gang litt usikker ut. "Han hadde de vakreste, grønne øynene jeg har sett, og munnen var nesten formet som et lite hjerte. De blonde krøllene var så sjarmerende, og han var så smart, men virket samtidig så skjør. Jeg forklarer dette veldig dårlig, men jeg har ikke følt det sånn som dette noensinne" sier Even, og ser ned i sine egne hender._

_"Ååå, var det gjensidig?" spør skuespilleren med et lite smil. Det er tydelig at hun er sjarmert av Even, på samme måte som alle andre som får gleden av å møte ham._

_"Helt ærlig så aner jeg faktisk ikke. Jeg dro derfra uten etternavnet eller telefonnummeret hans, og holder på å bli gal. Han fikk visittkortet mitt, så nå er det egentlig opp til ham" svarer han._

_"Hmm, men da kan vi jo komme med en liten oppfordring? At hvis han ser dette, og følte det samme som deg, så må han ta kontakt?" sier Lindmo._

_"Veldig gjerne" svarer Even med et smil._

Isak lytter til hele samtalen med store øyne og hjertet i halsen. Opplevde Even kjærlighet ved første blikk da han så _Isak_? Han har aldri i sitt liv hørt at noen har pratet _så_ varmt om utseende og personligheten hans, og det føles så godt at øynene fylles med tårer.

Smarte, dyktige, imponerende og kjekke Even Bech Næsheim falt for _Isak_ ved første øyekast. Hvordan er det mulig?

Han tenker på samtalen i kaféen, og innser at Even trodde at Isak tok kontakt fordi han hadde sett TV-programmet og følte det på samme måte. Men så antok han bare at han hadde misforstått alt. _Fuck_. Isak fucket til alt ved å innrømme at han ikke så hele episoden.

Frustrasjonen sitter som en klump i magen. _Selvfølgelig_ føler han det samme, og _selvfølgelig_ er han interessert i Even. Han er jo den beste personen han noensinne har møtt.

Isak finner frem visittkortet til Even som ligger i en skuff under stuebordet, og vurderer å ringe nummeret som står der. Han skriver til og med nummeret inn på mobilen, men er rett og slett ikke tøff nok til å ringe.

Han _vet_ at det er svært lite sannsynlig at Even ble intervjuet av en annen fyr med grønne øyne og blondt hår i Stavanger, og han _vet_ innerst inne at han prater om Isak. Men det er vanskelig å bli kvitt den vonde følelsen av usikkerhet som _alltid_ har vært en del av tankesettet hans, helt siden barndommen.

Han finner i stedet frem laptopen, og bestemmer seg for å skrive en e-post.

Å utlevere følelsene sine på denne måten er _langt_ utenfor hans komfortsone, men nå har han alt å vinne og ingenting å tape.

> -
> 
> **Til** : _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Fra:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_    
>  **Emne** : Kjære Even
> 
> Kjære Even,  
> Nå har jeg sett hele episoden av Lindmo, og vil bare si at følelsene er gjensidige. Selvfølgelig er de det.
> 
> Jeg ble betatt av hodet og tankene dine siden første gang jeg leste boken din. Det er så imponerende at du er den du er i dag, etter alt du har opplevd.
> 
> Jeg ble betatt av hele deg første gang jeg møtte deg. Du er så sterk, flott og vakker. Jeg har aldri møtt noen som deg.
> 
> Beklager at jeg ødela alt, men du må vite at du ikke misforsto.
> 
> Hjertet mitt banker for deg.
> 
> Hilsen Isak.
> 
> -

Magen hans knyter seg bare av å skrive ordene. Han er _ikke_ den som pleier å uttrykke slike følelser, og er Evens rake motsetning når det gjelder akkurat det.

Even er så flink med ord og så trygg på seg selv, mens Isak har gjemt bort sin egen historie og sine egne tanker i en hemmelig mappe på laptopen.

Uansett hvor kleint det føles, så kan han ikke gjøre noe annet enn å sende e-posten og håpe på det beste.

Han trykker "send" og legger seg ned på sofaen. Han lukker øynene, og sovner til lyden av regnet som plasker mot vinduet.


	10. Chapter 10

Neste morgen våkner Isak grytidlig, fordi han er så spent på om Even har svart på e-posten. Han strekker seg etter mobilen, trykker på gmail-appen og kjenner at hjertet dunker fort av spenning og forventning. Ble Even glad for det han skrev, eller var det litt too much?

Det kribler i hele kroppen da han ser at han har én ulest e-post fra Even Bech Næsheim, og han trykker på den med én gang.    

> -
> 
> **Til:** _Isak-Valtersen@gmail.com_  
>  **Fra:** _Even.b.n@psyk.no_  
>  **Emne:** Re: Kjære Even
> 
> Hei,  
>  Takk for din mail.  
>  Mr. Næsheim har ikke kapasitet til å svare alle som tar kontakt etter lørdagens TV-debut, men vi takker for din interesse.
> 
> Mvh Julian Dahl  
>  Sekretær
> 
> -

_Fuck._ Et fuckings standardsvar fra sekretæren. Isak kjenner at han blir mer og mer frustrert, for Even har sikkert ikke lest e-posten i det hele tatt. Hva faen skal han gjøre nå?

Han går med tunge skritt ut på badet og ser seg i speilet. Håret står til alle kanter, han har blå ringer under øynene og en liten kvise på nesen. Synet er ikke akkurat lovende, og han lurer på hva Even så i ham i utgangspunktet. 

Han setter seg ned på dolokket, og legger hodet i hendene. Han kommer aldri til å tørre å _ringe_ Even, og akkurat nå føles det som om han er dømt til å være alene for alltid.

-

Tre timer senere sitter Isak på vaktrommet på jobb, og prøver å skrive en rapport om Iben. Han sitter ved PCen og later som han konsentrerer seg, men det eneste han klarer å tenke på er  _Even, Even og Even._

Etter noen minutter kommer Sana inn i rommet med raske skritt, og setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Han skvetter litt av avbrytelsen, og ser bort på henne med smale, irriterte øyne.

"Hei Isabell" sier hun, og Isak himler med øynene.

"Hva er der du vil?" spør han irritert. 

"Jeg vil vite om du har kontaktet Even etter at han snakket om deg på Lindmo?" spør Sana, og ser på ham med et strengt blikk.

"What? Ja" svarer Isak. Bare det å høre navnet til Even gjør at magen knyter seg ukomfortabelt, for han er sikker på at han har fucket til _alt._

"Og?" presser Sana med hevede øyenbryn.

"Og.. vi møttes på Kaffebrenneriet, men han bare stakk fordi han trodde at følelsene ikke var gjensidige" sier Isak og ser ned i fanget sitt. 

Sana lager en irritert lyd og gnir seg i ansiktet. "Hva har du gjort?" spør hun.

"Jeg? Jeg har ikke gjort en dritt, det var _han_ som stakk" sier Isak, og føler et voldsomt behov for å forsvare seg selv.

"Har du tatt kontakt igjen etter det?" presser Sana igjen.

"Jeg sendte en mail, men fikk bare et standardsvar fra sekretæren. Ok?" sier han irritert. Det er vondt å prate om det, og han vil helst prøve å glemme alt som har skjedd, og gå tilbake til det vanlige, kjedelige livet sitt.

Akkurat da kommer Iben inn døra til vaktrommet og smiler forsiktig.

"Kan jeg få snakke litt med deg, Isak?" spør hun.

"Selvfølgelig" svarer han og reiser seg. Han er _veldig_ lettet over å bli ferdig med avhøret til Sana.

Isak og Iben går sammen ned gangen til rom 12, og setter seg ned i to lenestoler som står innerst ved vinduet. Iben har det røde håret i en museflette, og hun ser ung og sårbar ut.

"Hvordan går det med deg?" spør han mens han studerer henne. Hun ser mer våken og opplagt ut enn hun har gjort de siste dagene.

"Jeg er skikkelig redd" sier hun med lav stemme. 

"Hva er du redd for?" spør han forsiktig, og tar den unge jenta trøstende i hånda.

"Jeg er redd for å reise herfra, og jeg er redd for at alt skal bli vanskelig hjemme. Jeg er redd for at jeg kommer til å gi opp, og at jeg ikke klarer å bli som en løvetann" sier hun forsiktig, mens øynene hennes fylles med tårer. 

Det gjør vondt i _hele_ kroppen å høre at denne unge jenta bekymrer seg for fremtiden på denne måten. 13 år gamle jenter skal bekymre seg for hvilken gutt eller jente de er forelsket i, eller for at bestevenninna har akkurat den kjolen som de ønsker seg. De skal _ikke_ bekymre seg for foreldrenes alkoholbruk, og for sin egen fremtid.

"Jeg _lover_ deg at alt kommer til å gå bra, Iben. Barnevernet har lovet å følge dere nøye opp, og du kan _alltid_ komme tilbake hit hvis det blir for vanskelig. Ok?" spør han.

Det føles så utrolig viktig å gi denne unge jenta håp og riktig verktøy, slik at hun vet hva hun skal gjøre når alt føles for tungt og vanskelig.

"Ok" svarer hun.

Isak finner frem en penn og papir, og skriver ned nummeret sitt før han gir det til henne.

"Du kan ringe meg når som helst, dag og natt. Vi skal klare dette sammen, sant?" spør han.

Iben nikker, og en liten tåre triller nedover kinnet hennes. "Tusen takk, Isak. Du er min beste venn" sier hun ærlig.

Isak gir henne en liten klem, og kjenner at han blir rørt av ordene hennes. Det føles godt å være _så_ viktig for et annet menneske. 

-

Én time senere sitter Isak på vaktrommet og prøver å gjøre ferdig rapporten, men blir avbrutt av Sana _igjen._

"Bli med meg" sier hun, og drar forsiktig i skulderen hans.

"Jeg er opptatt" svarer han irritert uten å se opp.

"Bli med meg" sier hun igjen, og denne gangen bruker hun den strenge stemmen som det er _umulig_ å motsi.

Isak sukker overdrevent, og reiser seg fra stolen for å følge etter henne. De går bortover gangen i stillhet, og Isak forbereder seg på å bli kjeftet på. Kanskje han ikke har lov til å gi det private telefonnummeret sitt til pasientene? _Fuck._ Han gjør jo bare det han må for å forsikre seg om at de har det bra. 

Sana åpner døren i enden av gangen som fører til besøksstuen, og signaliserer at Isak skal gå inn. Han er egentlig litt irritert for at Sana oppfører seg som om hun er sjefen hans, og himler med øynene mens han går inn døra.

Plutselig bråstopper han, for i en lenestol ved vinduet sitter _Even._ Han har på seg dongeribukse og en rød hettegenser, og ser sliten og dratt ut i ansiktet. Likevel er han ubeskrivelig nydelig.

Even reiser seg fra stolen da han kommer inn i rommet, og Isak hører at Sana lukker døra bak seg og går.

"Halla" sier Even med langt mindre selvtillit enn det han pleier å ha.

"Hei" svarer Isak med et lite smil. Even Bech Næsheim er _her_ , på arbeidsplassen _hans_ , og det må vel være et godt tegn?

"Hva gjør du her?" spør han.

Even tar et skritt nærmere, og studerer ham med det intense blikket som er så fullt av beundring og kjærlighet.

"Sana ringte meg" sier han.

"Sana?" spør Isak forvirret. _Shit,_ har Sana ringt til Even og mast om at han må komme hit? "Sorry for det ass, hun er ikke helt god" sier han fort. 

"Å? Hun sa at du er _helt_ håpløs, at jeg måtte sjekke mailen min asap og komme hit for å prate med deg. Hun er søstera til kompisen min" sier Even med humor i stemmen.

"Fuck Sana" sier Isak og ler litt. Hvorfor har ikke Sana fortalt at hun kjenner Even?

Even går enda et skritt nærmere, og tar begge hendene til Isak i sine egne. "Takk for mailen" sier han. Hjertet til Isak gjør et lite hopp, og han ser ned på de sammenflettede hendene deres.

"Jeg fikk et standardsvar fra sekretæren din, så jeg trodde ikke at du hadde lest den" sier han ærlig, og hører selv at stemmen er svak og sårbar.

"Julian skal serr få en advarsel for at han ikke fortalte meg om den mailen. Hvordan er det mulig?" sier Even og rister på hodet. "Det er den fineste mailen jeg noensinne har lest, Isak".

"Ja?" spør han og ser inn i de kjærlige, blå øynene til drømmemannen.

"Ja, og hjertet mitt banker for deg også" hvisker Even, mens han stryker tommelen forsiktig over kinnet hans i en rolig bevegelse. De står så nære hverandre at Isak kan kjenne pusten hans mot huden sin, og det får det til å krible i hele kroppen.

At følelsene er gjensidige føles helt absurd, uvirkelig og vidunderlig. _Helt vidunderlig._

"Er du sikker?" spør han. Han vet jo innerst inne at Even forteller sannheten, men han klarer aldri å tro på at han fortjener kjærlighet.

"Isak... jeg dro tilbake til konferansen i Stavanger _bare_ fordi jeg mistet mobilen, der jeg hadde lagret nummeret ditt. Jeg droppet en boksignering og tapte mange tusen kroner, fordi hjertet mitt har banket for deg siden første gang jeg så deg. Jeg klarte ikke tanken på å aldri se deg igjen" sier Even med lav stemme, og et blikk som er _så_ fylt med kjærlighet, at det føles nesten overveldende.

 _Wow._ Tenk at Even droppet _alle_ planene sine, og oftet _så_ mye for å få se Isak igjen. 

Even holder ansiktet hans med begge hendene, og stryker ham over kinnene, nesetippen og haken. Det føles så deilig at Isak lukker øynene, og nyter den kriblende følelsen.

Da han åpner øynene igjen, ser Even på ham med et spørrende blikk, før han ser forsiktig ned på leppene hans. Isak har ikke kysset noen på _lang_ tid, men forstår godt hva dette betyr.

I stedet for å svare på det stille spørsmålet, tar han armene rundt midjen hans og presser leppene deres sammen. Forsiktig og prøvende, mykt og deilig. Leppene til Even er fyldige og fuktige, og han smaker som mint. Det er den beste følelsen i verden, og Isak vil _aldri_ at det skal ta slutt.

De kysser og kysser og kysser, helt til noen banker hardt på døra. Begge skvetter av avbrytelsen, og ser at Sana står i døråpningen med et tilfreds smil.

"Jeg er _veldig_ glad for at dere ordnet opp i dette, men du har faktisk en jobb å gjøre, Isak" sier hun med et lurt smil, før hun snur seg og går ut av rommet igjen.

"Fuck, jeg må nesten gå tilbake til jobb" sier han unnskyldende.

"Det går fint. Jeg bare løp ut fra et møte da Sana ringte, så de lurer nok på hvor jeg ble av" sier Even og ler litt.

Isak innser da at dette _virkelig_ må ha betydd mye for Even, og det faktum føles ubeskrivelig stort. 

"Men før jeg går må jeg få nummeret ditt" sier Even fort, og finner frem mobilen, en penn og en bunke med post-it-lapper. "Skriv det inn på mobilen min og på flere lapper som jeg kan gjemme ulike steder. For da er jeg _helt_ sikker på at jeg ikke mister det hvis jakken, mobilen eller sekken forsvinner i løpet av dagen" sier han med et stort glis.

"Haha, okei" sier Isak med et like stort glis.

Han føler seg _helt_ sikker på at dette her er vendepunktet i livet, og at historien om hans liv kommer til å deles i to; før og etter han møtte Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så glad for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene fra dere <3 Nå er det kun ett kapittel igjen!


	11. Epilog

**6 år senere**

"Ta vel imot kveldens foredragsholder, den anerkjente og bestselgende forfatteren Isak Valtersen" sier konferansieren med høy stemme inn i mikrofonen.

Salen begynner å klappe entusiastisk, og Isak kjenner at hjertet dunker ubehagelig fort. Håndflatene føles klamme, og munnen er tørr. Han kommer _aldri_ til å bli komfortabel med å utlevere seg selv på denne måten, men nå er det ingen vei tilbake. 

Han går med sakte skritt ut på scenen, og tar imot mikrofonen.

"Hei, og takk for at jeg fikk komme hit i dag" sier han mot salen. "Som dere sikkert vet så er jeg forfatteren av boken Løvetannbarn, som handler om min egen historie og mitt eget liv. Jeg skal lese noen utdrag fra den her i dag" sier han inn i mikrofonen.

Isak blar opp i boka si, og finner frem ett av avsnittet som han har markert. Han kremter litt for å rense stemmen, og begynner å lese.

_"En vond barndom setter dype spor og påvirker hele livet, selv om man er voksen og selvstendig._

_I barndommen hadde jeg et dikt hengende på veggen over sengen hos fosterfamilien min, og det diktet ga meg alltid et lite håp._

_Jeg så en ensom løvetann vokse_  
_Blant gatetustene_  
_I et hjørne_  
_Det var som å se solen selv_  
_Som har steget ned_  
_For å vise_  
_At disse varme og liv_  
_Er sterkt nok_  
_Til å betvinge og overvinne_  
_Det som synes uovervinnelig"_ leser han.

Isak leser med en tydelig og klar stemme, før han legger fra seg boka. Han hever blikket og ser utover i salen, men ser ned i gulvet før han begynner å prate igjen. Det føles for overveldene å se på publikum mens han forteller. 

"Jeg har brukt store deler av 20-årene på å tenke at jeg ikke fortjener å være lykkelig. Jeg tenkte at jeg fortjente å sove alene hver natt på en hard sofa, at jeg fortjente å være ensom og at det ikke fantes en uvei for meg. Så feil går det an å ta.

Nå sover jeg hver eneste natt i en myk og varm seng i armene til drømmemannen. Han reddet meg, og jeg er ikke lenger alene. I tillegg har jeg fått mot nok til å stå her i dag, og det er ingen selvfølge" sier han. 

Han hever blikket igjen og ser ut på alle folkene. Han beveger blikket rundt i rommet, og stopper opp da han får øye på Even som sitter midt i salen. Han har det stolteste ansiktsuttrykket Isak noensinne har sett, og lytter engasjert med store øyne. 

Isak hadde _aldri_ stått her i dag, og hadde _aldri_ turt å gi ut boken sin hvis han ikke hadde møtt Even. Det er ingen løgn at han føler at Even reddet ham fra det ensomme livet han levde før. 

Han smiler forsiktig mot kjæresten sin, og får et smil og en oppmuntrende tommel opp tilbake. Isak føler seg _elsket_ , og det er alt han trenger for å klare å fortsette. 

Han tar opp boken sin igjen, og blar om til én av sine favorittsider. Han kremter før han begynner å lese igjen.

_"Jeg velger å klappe meg selv på skulderen for alt jeg har klart, for det har ikke vært en selvfølge. Livet har vært tøft, og jeg har alltid følt meg alene og ensom, både i barndommen, i ungdomtiden og i voksenårene._

_Ensomheten er altoppslukende og vond, men du trenger faktisk ikke å kjempe kampen alene. Du er ikke alene."_   leser han. 

Du er ikke alene. 

Det er de samme ordene som Isak leste til Iben på sykehuset for mange år siden, men forskjellen er at den gangen trodde han ikke på sine egne ord.

Han ser mot publikum igjen, og smiler til Iben som sitter ved siden av Even i salen. Hun har tårer i øynene, og gir et lite vink da blikket deres møtes. Isak smiler tilbake, og er _så_ glad for at hun er her i dag.

Iben fullførte nettopp videregående skole, og skal begynne på lærerstudiet til høsten. Hun er et løvetannbarn, _akkurat_ som Isak alltid lovet, og det føles _uendelig_ stort at han har bidratt til å redde henne.

Han smiler forsiktig for seg selv der han står på scenen, og lar ordene i boken sinke inn.

Han er ikke alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle som har støttet meg i min lille karriere som fanfic-forfatter. Det har vært gøy!
> 
> Takk for alt <3


End file.
